Wait For Me
by Cassidious
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to leave. He was supposed to stay with me forever. He promised me and now I have no one. It isn’t fair. Not really good with summary's...I guess that means you just have to read
1. Prologue

He wasn't supposed to leave. He was supposed to stay with me forever. He promised me and now I have no one. It isn't fair. I didn't have enough time with him. Sitting here looking at pictures of him is killing me. It hurts. It's the worst feeling. I feel my heart break every time I look at him and I know I can't touch him. I can't feel his lips caress my skin, his hand will never touch mine, and his eyes will never fall on my face again. I tell myself these things hoping that I will move on. I hope to forget so my heart can mend. Yet I sit at our favorite spot on a beach as I look at pictures of our family. I sit staring into the sunset wishing I could feel him again.

"I've waited for you." My eyes closed to the sound of his voice…


	2. A New Year

**AN: sadly i don't own anything. If i did everything would be totally different. So yeah..i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A New Year

"Hey Tina," Casey said as she walked into her normal compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was just another gothic chick. She wore a black tang top with a fishnet shirt over it. She wore a black skirt with knee high combat boots. Her hair was black and fell to the middle of her back with nice layering.

"What's with the new look?" A fellow student said. Casey sat across from her.

"I decided to switch it up a little bit Tina." Casey smiled at the short haired girl. Tina was already in her Ravenclaw uniform. A boy walked into the compartment and sat down next to Tina.

"Hello Ray," Casey said pulling out a book.

"Hello to you Casey. How was your summer?"

"It was very uneventful."

"Wasn't Sonia there?" Casey looked at them.

"Yeah but Blaise was there so I didn't bother her."

"How did you like being on the Malfoy vacation?" Another girl walked into the compartment. She sat down next to Casey.

"The summer house was beautiful Amanda. I wish you could see it."

"So why does it seem like you hate it?"

"The lovely group of Slytherins was there." Amanda laughed at her friend.

"You're a Slytherin to."

"Yeah but I'm not annoying like others." She smiled at her brown hair friend.

"Are you calling me annoying Casey Brooks?"

"No Amanda Jacobs. I'm just calling Pansy Parkinson annoying." Casey went back to her book.

"Who are you calling annoying?" The small group looked up to see Pansy standing in the door frame.

"If you cleaned out your ears maybe you would know." Casey smiled at her.

"Who do you think you're talking to you freak?" Pansy yelled at her.

"Oi Parkinson, don't you dare talk to her like that." Another dark brown haired girl walked into the compartment. She had green eyes with a sunflower effect. She was the same height as Casey was and dressed the same way.

"What are you going to do about it McIntyre?" Pansy turned towards the girl. The new girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sit with Blaise this time okay?" She looked at Casey.

"You're a big girl Sonia. You can do what you want." Casey smiled at her. Sonia smiled back and headed out of the compartment.

"Oh and Parkinson, if you talk to Casey like that again while I'm around, you will regret it." Sonia said before heading down the train. Casey smirked as she watched Pansy storm off after Sonia.

"Way to piss her off before we even get to school Brooks." Casey looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. She felt like she was turning red.

"No problem Malfoy. Let me know if she bitches at you." She saw Draco smirk at her. He nodded his head and followed the other Slytherins to a compartment. Casey seemed to let the breath out that she seemed to be holding.

"How was the Malfoy vacation a drag when you got to stare at that all summer?" Amanda asked her. Casey put her head on her friends shoulder.

"Well that part wasn't so bad." She laughed as her friends joined in. The train started to pull out of the station. "And away we go with our final year at Hogwarts!"

*~*

Casey and Amanda sat at the end of the Slytherin table waiting for McGonagall to usher in the new students.

"So what was up with the rock chick look?" Amanda asked.

"I've always been into that style. Why is everyone noticing now?"

"You never have worn a skirt besides the uniform. Now you're caught in one on the train." Casey smiled.

"I'll tell you why if you promise not to assume and judge me."

"I swear."

"Ok well over the summer Sonia talked her uncle and aunt to allowing us to go to a club. Well I wasn't going to go. We were going to meet the Greenhouse sisters and I would have been the only one without a date. Sonia being Sonia talked me to going."

"Is there a point to this story?"

"Well if you let me finish Jones." Amanda smirked at her. "So I started to get ready. I got dressed in my normal clothing and Sonia disapproved. She decided to rip parts of my clothing off and added fishnet and all that to the outfit. I ended up in an outfit just like the one I was wearing today. When we got to the club Sonia dragged me onto the dance floor."

"You hate to dance."

"Yeah I know but that wasn't the purpose of it. The purpose of it was to show me everyone who was staring at me, most notably all the really good looking guys."

"You are doing this for attention from guys?!" Amanda stared at her friend with shock.

"You just promised you wouldn't do that!"

"If I knew that was the reason why you're dressing different I wouldn't have promised."

"Did I say that's why I changed?" Amanda went to say something but ended up shaking her head. "I am not doing this to get attention from guys. I am not Parkinson or any of those whores. When I saw everyone looking at me in a good way instead of the freak way I smiled. It gave me confidence in myself. The girl that everyone calls a freak or a weird gothic chick can be just a pretty."

"It took you that to find out that you're pretty?"

"I hate to say it but yes." Amanda smiled and looked down the table. She then looked back at Casey.

"Did he notice?"

"That's the most exciting part. According to Sonia he wouldn't take his eyes away from me."

"Well I guess that the change is that bad." Casey went to answer her but the Great Hall door opened. McGonagall walked in with a huge group of children who looked like they were scared for their lives.

"Amanda look that one looks like you." Casey pointed to a short girl with frizzy hair.

"Har-Har Brooks. My hair wasn't that bad when I was younger." Casey looked at her. "At least it wasn't as bad as Grangers!" The girls laughed. Amanda looked around. "Look, she looks like you." Casey turned to notice a dark haired girl at the back of the pack. Casey was shocked on how much the child did look like her. She had the intense blue eyes and pale skin just like she did. She followed the little girl all the way up to the front.

"That's weird." Casey turned back towards Amanda.

"I know that girl looks exactly like me. Nice eye." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how the Slytherin Prince just stared at you for 5 minutes."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know why would you break a promise?" Casey smirked at her. Amanda tried hiding in a laugh but couldn't. Casey looked down the table and caught notice of Draco looking at her. At that moment Sonia waved to her. Casey smiled and waved back.

"That was perfect timing don't you think?"

"It's like she can read minds." Casey said. The girls looked back up to the front of the Great Hall to notice that Dumbledore was beginning to talk.

"Thank Merlin it's our last year." Amanda said. Casey turned to her holding her goblet in the air.

"Let's make the most of it." Amanda smirked and did the same.

* * *

So technically that's chapter 1. Not much is happening...I just wanted something to start the story out. So if you want review...you don't have to...at least not yet :-)


	3. A New Friend

**I don't own anything...i wish i did...but then no one would like me haha....so away we go with chapter 2**

* * *

Casey got up extra early to head into the showers before anyone else. By the time she got out, her roommates were already awake. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs into the common room. When she reached the common room there was a decent crowd around Pansy.

"What's going on?" She walked up to Sonia.

"The Princess is trying to get money out of us."

"By doing what?"

"By supporting the Dark Lord," Draco walked into the conversation.

"Way to interrupt us Malfoy," Sonia said smirking.

"Please don't hate me dear cousin."

"Are you two finished?" The three students turned to Pansy. Everyone stared at Sonia and Draco.

"Do continue," Sonia said sarcastically. Pansy stuck her nose in the air thinking she was better than them.

"This is for the people who follow our parent's way. Millicent and I have created pins that say followers are still out there. The proceeds will go to get out of Azkaban fund." Casey rolled her eyes as Pansy continued to talk.

"I'm going down to breakfast." She grabbed her bag.

"I'm joining you." Draco said putting his cloak on. Casey looked at Sonia who was smiling a devilish smile. They started to head out of the portrait hole.

"Where are you two going?" They heard the screech of Pansy's voice

"Leaving for my health," Casey turned to face her.

"You of all people should invest in this seeing your father ran when needed most."

"My father didn't run. He was given specific orders to leave."

"Is that what mommy tells you Brooks? According to my father…"

"Your father is stupid seeing he got caught."

"I rather my father have been caught than him run out on my family like a coward."

"He is not a coward."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Pansy smiled. Casey threw her bag over her shoulder and left the room. Pansy looked at Draco.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" He walked out of the portrait hole. He noticed that Casey was almost out of the dungeons.

"Hey Brooks!" He started to run to catch up to her. She turned to and stopped for him to catch up. "Blood hell you walk fast." He said stopping next to her and catching his breath.

"I rather not deal with jokes and sarcasm right now." He looked at her and noticed that she was about to cry.

"Don't let her get to you. She's a load of rubbish." He started to walk again. Casey followed him.

"She's your girlfriend." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't call her my girlfriend. She sleeps with every guy that comes across her path."

"Then why go around calling her that?"

"Well at first I did it so she would leave me alone. Her voice is highly annoying."

"I could have told you that." He smiled.

"Now I say it so other girls will leave me alone."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't like attention?" Casey put her hands over her mouth as if she was shocked.

"Believe it Brooks. I can't stand attention now especially from annoying high pitched voiced school girls."

"Why not just tell them you're not interested?"

"You try doing that. They are more annoying after that."

"So all in all no girl has had the 'pleasure' of being Malfoy's girlfriend?" He laughed at her mocking tone.

"Not yet, I was hoping that this year might change."

"What's the rush?"

"I may have to marry Pansy."

"Oh well hoping to you, you find a girlfriend. I'll keep an eye out for you." Draco smirked. They walked in silence again for a few moments.

"So how was your summer?" Draco broke the silence.

"Oh it was very nice, you were there." Draco looked at her. "Oh I didn't mean it like that." She watched as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean it was nice that you were there, but it was your home so of course you were there. Well it was your summer home, but I meant that it was very nice. I'm going to stop talking now." She walked into the Great Hall. She sat down at the Slytherin table and started to grab any kind of food. Draco sat across from her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the look?"

"You're not sitting in your normal spot."

"Last time I checked this was the Slytherin table and being I'm head boy…"

"Thank you for the smart arse comment of the day."

"Well being that I'm head boy and a Slytherin student, am I not allowed to sit here?"

"I…uh…oh well you usually sit with the goon squad." She waved her hand towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"I would like to keep my clothes clean of food." Casey smiled at him.

"What do we have here?" They both looked up to see Amanda.

"That's so a Snape thing to say." Draco said.

"Yean I know." Amanda sat down next to Casey.

"Malfoy this is Amanda Jacobs." The both nodded their heads at each other. Draco grabbed an apple.

"Well ladies, I'm heading to class. I'll see you for dinner." He got up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Amanda asked.

"Weren't you in the common room?"

"Nope," Amanda said picking at her food.

"Well Pansy said something about my father. Draco came to make sure I was alright."

"First name basis?"

"I meant Malfoy. Why do you care?"

"I don't," Amanda smiled the same way Sonia smiled at her.

* * *

So Yeah.....um I decided that I'm not going to ask people review anymore....I know I don't review just cuz I like reading the story...so if you want you can...it would be nice....or just leave one to say that you reading the story...yeah


	4. A Dance

**Chapter 3...i don't own anything**

* * *

Casey was walking with Amanda down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Will you two please hurry up?" Sonia wrapped her arms around the girls.

"Where's the fire?" Amanda asked.

"Dumbledore has joyous news for us. Didn't you pay attention to Trelawney?"

"I'm surprised you did." Casey smiled at her. Sonia rolled her eyes. They walked over to the table and saw Draco sitting by himself.

"All alone?" Draco looked up at the girls.

"Not anymore," he smiled at them. The girls sat down.

"So what's the news Dumbledore has for us?" Casey asked.

"No idea but the lovely trio are back," Draco said. The girls looked at the Gryffindor table.

"I thought we would have been lucky this year," Amanda said. The girls looked away and looked up to see Dumbledore heading to the podium.

"The first years have come to a very joyous time in all our lives. Lord Voldemort has been caught and now awaits trial in Azkaban." There was a huge uproar of students cheering in celebration. Some Slytherins chimed in while others stared evilly.

"Settle down!" Dumbledore shouted. The Great Hall became silent. "Do to his capture, the threat of the Death Eaters are slowly dying away. Because of this magnificent news, the Hogwarts staff and the Ministry of Magic have decided to hold a Halloween Masquerade Ball!" Students started to mingle with each other in excitement.

"That's the exciting news?" Casey asked. Some students over heard her and shot her looks.

"A masquerade ball is exciting!" Sonia yelled at her.

"Maybe if you're the type of person who likes dances. When you just sit there all night it's not fun at all." Amanda butted in.

"Well then don't sit around all night." The girls turned towards Draco.

"You're one to talk there Malfoy. That's all you do during these dances." Sonia said.

"We've only had one dance and Pansy is the worst when it comes to dancing."

"Well why don't you pick a new date?"

"I'm not sure I wanna go."

"Please Draco your going. We are going to find you a date."

"Will you shush, Dumbledore is still talking." Amanda said.

"You must wear a mask to the dance. Seventh years will have an unlimited time at the dance. All other students will have to midnight."

"We should wear Death Eater masks." Casey said. The small group turned to her. "What? I always like my father's skull mask."

"That's a really good idea." Sonia said.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?" Amanda asked.

"It's not like we are going to attack anyone." Draco said. Sonia got up and walked to Blaise. She whispered something in his ear and he then told other Slytherins. She gave Blaise a kiss and headed back to the end of the table.

"Your wonderful idea is going around to all who need to know."

"Splendid." Casey smirked.

* * *

aw casey is so evil!!!! haha most of the characters i make up are evil....but sorry it was so short....writing in a notebook takes up more space..haha


	5. A Letter

**uh if anyone has any questions you can ask...but everything will be sorted out in future chapters. once again i dnt own anything....so enjoy!! Oh wanted to let you know...that when its italic and in quotes it means someone is talking to themselves or thinking lol....if its just italic its a letter....i wish i could do different fonts cuz i had awesome ones chosen for the letters....oh wellz....enjoy**

* * *

Casey was in her Animagus class. She wasn't really paying much attention to what McGonagall was talking about.

_'How am I supposed to get my father's mask? He hasn't even written me a letter. Maybe I can ask Sonia or even Draco if they have an extra one.'_

She saw that notes appeared on the board. She started to jot them down.

_'Speaking of Draco, why the hell is he talking to me? He had all summer to talk and he said absolutely nothing to me. As a matter of fact, he had all those bloody death eater meetings that we got stuck with each other to talk to me.'_

Casey looked at her notes and noticed that she had written down Draco's name about 20 times in different fonts. Her voice screeched as she crumpled up the paper. She began to write new notes. She looked up to remember what was on the board when she saw Potter staring at her. She gave him a disgusted look then went back to her notes.

"I have a new project for all of you." Professor McGonagall said. Casey looked back to the front of the class. "The Ministry sees it improper to only have a select few in this class so they would like for me to recruit more. I would like for you 5 students to find one extra person to join the class."

"Will there be extra points given out?" Harry asked.

"I was getting to that Mr. Potter. The student that gets the extra student to pass with the higher grade than the other extra students will get extra on their N.E.W.T.s plus extra points for their house." Casey raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Brooks?

"What if the student isn't in your house? Will they receive extra points for their house as well?"

"Is there anyone you have in mind?"

"Well Christina Johnson. She has always wanted to be in this class."

"I think I can allow extra points for her house but not as many as you will get if she passes."

"Just what we need more Death Eaters in the class," Harry said.

"Excuse me Scarhead, but last time I checked there aren't any Death Eaters in the class." Casey defended her and her friend.

"Sorry I meant the children of Death Eaters. If Voldemort wasn't captured you probably would be Death Eaters."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall butted in.

"Last time I checked my parents allow me to choose my future." Casey ignored McGonagall.

"That would have ended up getting the mark on your arm, or do you all ready have it? I've been seeing you in long sleeved shirts more." Harry said giving off the impression that he knew everything. Casey slammed her quill down onto her desk. She yanked up her sleeves to her elbow to show that her arms were bare. Harry looked from her arms to her. She was smirking at him.

"Mr. Potter my office now. The rest of you may leave." The students gathered their things and headed out towards the Great Hall. Casey walked in to see Tina and her boyfriend Ray sitting with Amanda. She hurried over to the table.

"You're out of class early." Amanda said.

"Thank to Potter, again."

"What did he do this time?"

"He accused me of being a Death Eater." The small group looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Tina asked.

"Very."

"How did you even get onto the conversation?"

"Well, McGonagall needs more students in Animagus and I mentioned that Tina always wanted to be in it. That's when he brought up the whole Death Eater accusation. So Tina would you like being in the class?" Casey asked trying to get off the subject.

"I would love to, but Flitwick filled my schedule up. I would have to give up advanced potions."

"And she can't do that because we already started a potion." Ray finally spoke up.

"Amanda would you like to join?"

"Oh no I'm already in advanced classes because of my darling Uncle. I really don't need Animagus on top of them."

"Well this isn't good. I know Sonia won't do it."

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Casey grabbed some food as she saw Harry walk into the room. She put on her Slytherin smirk and looked at him. He scowled and went to sit down next to Ron and Hermione. Casey heard screeching and she saw owls flying into the hall.

"Yes mail!" Tina got up and headed to her table. Casey's black owl landed almost land on her plate of food.

"If you land on my plate Vayne, I'm not giving you snacks." The owl twisted his head sideways and cooed at her. She smiled and gave the owl two treats. "Give on to Mud." The bird flew off. Casey saw that she had two letters. She opened the first one from her mother. It was short only talking about the new house she moved into and how the Order was keeping an eye on her.

"I'll see you guys later." Casey shoved her things in her bag. Her friends waved goodbye to her and she went to sit on a secluded window sill. She opened up her second letter.

_Dear Casey,_

_I know it's been awhile since the last time I have talked to you and I'm truly sorry. I have been rather busy where I am. I hope all is well in your first week of school. Your mother has told me that you are in Advanced Animagus? That's amazing! Taking a page from your good old dad. I need you to thank the Malfoys for me. They helped your mother out so much. Keep writing to her. She is in the house all by herself and I need you to keep her some company for me. Make sure you stay safe. I don't know if I would be able to live if something happened to you and your mother. Write back when you get a chance._

_Love you always_

Casey folded up the letter and put it in her bag. She then took out a piece of parchment and her quill.

_I'm so happy you wrote to me. I was beginning to get worried. I hope all is well in the states. What's it like across the water? Animagus is a lot of fun. I'm top of the class. We are having a Masquerade Ball for Halloween. I was wondering if there was any way possible if I could get your skull mask. A few students are doing it too so I won't be the only one. I hope you can fill me in on what's happening with Voldemort. He was captured the other day and I'm confused on how that happened. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Casey_

She folded up the letter up the letter and put it in the envelope. She quickly wrote her mother a letter and headed to the Owlery. She had taken her letters out and turned the corner at the top of the stairs. When she turned the corner she ran into Draco. Her papers fell on the ground and she was falling back towards the steps. Draco caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. Casey looked up at him.

"Uh thank you." She smiled at him. He looked at her for a short minute then bent down to grab her letters.

"Sorry about that." He said as he handed her, her papers.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I heard about what happened to Potter today."

"News travels fast."

"This is Hogwarts." Casey smiled at him. "Way to get him in trouble."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to tell him he doesn't know everything." Draco smiled which made her smile. She rarely saw him smile.

"Well I should get going." He said.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I'm babbling when you probably have class." She went to move out of his way but Draco wasn't paying attention and moved with her. She looked up at him and said "Sorry." She went to the move the other way and yet again Draco wasn't paying attention and moved with her.

"Will you pay attention?" Casey said laughing.

"Oh sorry," he moved to the side smiling. He started to walk away. Casey turned to him.

"Draco?" He turned to face her. "My father wants to thank you and your family for everything."

"I'll make sure I let my parents know." Casey nodded and turned away. "Oi, Casey?"

"Yeah," she turned to face him.

"Tell him to stay safe from me and not to worry about you." Casey gave him a confused look. Draco smirked and walked away. Casey walked into the Owlery and took her first letter out. She quickly jotted down what Draco said on the envelope. She then took her wand out and said a spell. She watched the ink disappear. She handed her letters to her owl.

"You know what to do." She said as the owl flew away.

* * *

ok so according to my microsoft word that was chapter 4...i hoped you enjoyed


End file.
